


Ruby / May One Shot

by shdwmchn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shdwmchn/pseuds/shdwmchn
Summary: Ruby has a chance encounter with Shade's top sniper.  Turns out the pair have been eyeing more than just their competition at the range.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/May Zedong
Kudos: 14





	Ruby / May One Shot

Ruby sat on the edge of her bed and shot a glance at Blake’s bed ~ in which Yang was as well. In the bunk directly underneath her, Weiss snuggled up to her girlfriend. “Guh… It’s like they’re incapable of respecting the single among us.” She hopped down, grabbed Crescent Rose and left with a muttered “Make sure you all use protection…”

Ruby retreated to Beacon’s weapons shop, where she pulled Crescent Rose completely apart, cleaned and oiled the entire weapon, then wrapped a blindfold around herself and set her scroll’s timer to make sure she could still put the entire sniper rifle / scythe together without any visual cues. As she completed her task, she pulled the blindfold and hit the ‘stop’ button on the scroll’s timer. “Heh! Still got it.”

“That was pretty impressive!”

“GAAHHA!! DON’T STEAL MY COOKIES!!”

“Umm… What?”

Ruby laughed nervously. “Oh, haha… Sorry. I didn’t realize I had company…” Ruby trailed off as she saw the Sniper from Shade Academy. “Say, that’s a really nice piece of hardware you’ve got there.” Her eyes lowered towards the rifle and she appreciatively took in the sight.

The girl laughed. “Eyes are up here, Red.”

Ruby flushed in embarrassment and trailed her eyes up the very lovely, very feminine, figure attached to the sniper rifle. “Oh! Hi.” She gulped, “I’m Ruby! Team leader of Team RWBY, which, yes, can be totally confusing sometimes. Hhehe… Anyhow, I saw you sighting in your rifle ~ pretty impressive groupings! You must spend a lot of time practicing with it. Kind of like me and Crescent Rose. I never go anywhere without it, other than that stupid dance… Yang and Weiss made me leave Crescent Rose behind AND they made me wear those stupid lady stilts! Can you believe it! Not only was I disarmed, but also, I couldn’t even fight effectively when I had to go toe to toe with that evil… Witch! So, yeah, she got away and…” 

The Sniper from Shade stared at her with barely contained amusement.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ruby. I’m May. Zedong.” She extended a hand towards Ruby.

“You’re really beautiful.” Ruby gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. “Er… Ugh… I meant to say ‘pleasure to meet you, May’ ~ I don’t know where that came from.” Ruby turned as red as her cloak and thought very seriously about activating her semblance to escape. “I’m sooo awkward!”

“I think you’re very talented, Miss Rose. And yes, very beautiful as well.”

“Wait. What?”

May strode up to Ruby and stood dangerously close. “You’re very talented to have designed such an impressive Huntress’s weapon. And you’re a beautiful young woman, Ruby Rose.”

Ruby tried to laugh, but felt her mouth go dry. “Haha-hua?” _Graceful, Ruby. Quick, ask her about her weapon!_ “So you’re a lesbian too?” _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Just run. Run before she dies of embarrassment and Junior Detectives Sun and Neptune come to arrest you!_

May leaned slightly forward and kissed Ruby on the lips. “I had a hunch we were both batting for the same team. Thanks for saving me the trouble of trying to be clever to make sure you are.”

Ruby stood there in a bit of a daze, her lips still puckered for another kiss as she started to snap back to the present. “What the fuck just happened?” Ruby asked herself.

“Would you like to repeat the play or would you settle for the play-by-play announcement?”

“Repeat, please…”

May leaned in to kiss Ruby again, but instead she ended up on her back with Ruby on top of her, smashing her lips into May’s. “How would you feel about a strip target shooting competition, May?”

“I’m intrigued, but it’s getting to be Winter… I’d feel bad leaving you naked while I’m comfortably warm.”

“Huh? Whaaa?” Ruby couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl tracked her down simply to tell her that she didn’t have a chance in hell of beating her in a shooting competition. “Oh, that is it, Ms. Zedong! First one to their panties loses!”

May raised an eyebrow at Ruby before winking at her. “Well, I guess I’m going to lose on a technicality.”

“Huh?” 

“I don’t wear panties.”

Ruby’s jaw went slack as she looked May up and down again, this time imagining her pulling her pants off and standing there, panty-less, giving her a victory kiss. _Gods! What is going on with you?_

“May?”

“Yes, Ruby?” May chuckled at the look on Ruby’s face. 

“Do you want to hook up with me?”

“Well, yeah… Eventually…” May backtracked slightly. “Right now I was just kind of hoping to chat with you and maybe ask you on a date if you like girls.”

“Oh. Well, I do _like_ girls. I’ve just, ugh… you know, never, umm, been with one.”

May very loosely wrapped her arms around Ruby. “Could I interest you in changing that?” She expected the girl to bolt at any minute, so when Ruby leaned in and wrapped her arms tightly around May and started kissing her neck, May was rather surprised. “That’s a ‘yes’, I take it.”

“Only if you let your rifle go on a date with Crescent Rose as well. You know, a double date!”

May appraised Ruby with a rather curious, bemused eye. “Are you of the mindset that our weapons are an extension of our souls?”

“Gods, YES!!!” Ruby jumped up and down, “Finally, someone who gets me!” Ruby was so excited, she didn’t catch May’s facepalm.

“You’re kind of an odd duck, aren’t you, Ruby Rose?”

“Maybe a little…” Ruby stopped jumping and looked at May seriously, wondering if she already blew her chance.

May nodded understandingly at Ruby before shrugging her shoulders and throwing her hands up, “Eh? Doesn’t really matter.” She opened her arms, inviting Ruby for a hug, which the Red Reaper enthusiastically provided. May smiled as she looked at the excitable girl, “Besides, we’re both hot, so we’re allowed to be eccentric, and we’re both Huntresses-in-Training, so we’re allowed to be over the top with how into our weapons we are.”

“You think I’m HOT!” It wasn’t a question as much as a statement of disbelieving shock.

“Seriously? Have you seen yourself? You’re fun-sized and the total package. Then there’s the way your tongue pokes out the corner of your mouth when you’re concentrating hard and the way you go from zero to one-hundred at the slightest mention of a weapon. There’s so many adorable quirks, I don’t think I can name them all.”

“May?” Ruby shuffled awkwardly, “Just how closely have you been watching me?”

“I’M NOT A CREEPER!!!” May cleared her throat and regained her composure, “I mean, if that’s what you’re suggesting, I adamantly deny those allegations.”

_Oh gods! This girl totally has a crush on me ~ and she’s SO FUCKING ADORABLE! She’s even kind of awkward._ “Ha! Yeah, it’s cool…” Ruby giggled self-consciously as she playfully bat at May’s arm. “Soooo… I’m not sure how you guys do things at Shade, but here it kind of tends to be an ‘amazing sex, THEN first date’ kind of scenario. So, yeah. If that’s cool with you, I’m good with that. If not, I guess we can do the whole ‘get to know you date’ thing while we’re both pining for the bedroom stuff and not really paying attention.”

May looked at Ruby with unfettered surprise. “Wait, what?” She blinked rapidly as she shook her head. “Didn’t this conversation start off with me trying to ask you on a date before you made the prey-to-predator leap, and now you’re trying to bed me.”

“MAY!!! It’s not like that!” Ruby attempted to defend herself. “I just really want to have sex with you. I mean, how couldn’t I want that? You’re so cute and a fellow sniper, and a little awkward, and cute, and you have gorgeous eyes, err, I think you have two, even though I’ve never seen them both at the same time, and you’re cute and I definitely want to have sex with you, with or without ‘dating’ and whatever else there is.”

“At this point, I’ve completely lost control of this entire situation, so, ummm? Trust Fall!” May let herself fall towards Ruby and hoped that with the girl’s semblance, she wouldn’t let May smash her face into the ground.

Ruby gasped and lunged forward to support May.

“Since that hurdle’s passed… Ruby, I’m putting this, and myself, into your hands. We can proceed however you think is best.” May got her feet under her again and stood up to her full height while watching Ruby.

“…However I think is best?” Ruby asked.

May simply nodded with an adorably crooked smile.

“In that case, I think it’s best we throw my teammates out and lock ourselves in my room.”

“Lead the way!” May extended her hand, which Ruby took immediately, lacing their fingers together. Ruby watched as May looked at their interlocking fingers and smiled warmly.

“This is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... It's been a while, eh? 
> 
> This is a little one shot that was a stand-alone chapter in the piece I'm currently editing and hope to have cleaned and posted in the next couple of months.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed a bit of Ruby-centric highjinks!


End file.
